in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Babysitting Problem
Story written by: Redfork2000 & Chilly Bean BAM! Plot Kernely visits Ace at his dojo, but when an unexpected event comes up, Kernely offers to babysit Ace's students for him while he's busy. But will babysitting them be as easy as Kernely thought? Cast *Kernely *Orange *Quick Pea *Color Brush *Ace *Night Cap *Payton Piranha *Sakura Plot One afternoon at Ace's Dojo, while Ace is with Color Brush, Orange and Quick Pea, Kernely arrives at the dojo for a visit. * Ace: Kernely? Good to see you again. Come in. *Kernely: Thank you. Kernely goes inside the dojo. There, she sees a young pony, a small peashooter, and a young orange inkling. * Ace: Kernely, meet my students, Color Brush, Quick Pea and Orange. Boys, meet Kernely. She's one of the members of the Locked Room Gang. * Color Brush, Quick Pea and Orange: Hi! (they run to hug Kernely) *Kernely: They're...kinda cute, honestly. *Ace: They've been my students for a while. *Quick Pea: Yeah! We've learned a lot from Sensei Ace! *Orange: He's the best Sensei ever! *Color Brush: Want to see what we can do? *Kernely: Uh...sure, I guess? In that moment, Night Cap appears in the Dojo with a smoke bomb. * Night Cap: Ace, there's something important I must tell you. * Ace: What is it, Night Cap? *Kernely: What's the important thing? *Night Cap: Excuse me, it's a private matter. Night Cap comes closer to Ace, and whispers it into his ear. * Ace: Really? * Night Cap: (nods) * Ace: Well, that's unexpected. * Night Cap: We must go now. * Ace: But there's a problem. Who will take care of my students while we're gone? *Kernely: Can I babysit them? *Orange: That sounds fun! *Quick Pea: Yeah! *Ace: I'm not sure, Kernely. It's a big responsability. *Kernely: But I can do it! Even if I struggle, I'll still try my best! *Ace: Are you sure you can take it? *Kernely: Yep! *Ace: Well, if you really think you can handle it, then it's settled. You'll babysit these three kids tonight. Night Cap, let's go. Good luck, Kernely. Ace leaves with Night Cap. Immediately after that, the three kids start running around like crazy. *Kernely: *to the kids* Uh, guys? The kids completely ignore her, and continue to run around, while they begin to make a mess by bumping into the items in the room. *Kernely: Wha-?! Hey, stop it, guys! I don't think Ace would be happy if I told him. The three kids continue. * Quick Pea: Hey, let's pretend we're the Locked Room Gang! * Orange: Cool! I wanna be Jenny! * Color Brush: I'll be Red Fork! * Quick Pea: I'll be Green Shadow! Now come on, gang! We have to defeat Galaximus before she takes over the world! The three of them start jumping around on the furniture. Quick Pea bounces on a couch and shoots peas, Orange is standing on a table while pretending to fight Galaximus, and Color Brush runs into some chairs, pretending he's Red Fork doing a ramming attack on some enemies. *Kernely: *sigh* I know you really like the LRG, but seriously. *tries to stop the trio* *Orange: Oh, we don't just like the LRG. *Quick Pea: We're their greatest fans! *Color Brush: When we're older, we wanna be just like them! *Orange: Oh! I've got an idea! How about we go outside to take out a villain like the Locked Room Gang does? *Quick Pea & Color Brush: Yeah! *Kernely: No, don't! It's too dangerous. You won't be able to fight extremely powerful villains like Bright Spark, wouldn't you? *Quick Pea: Oh, of course we can! Just watch! Color Brush pretends to be Fork-bot, and Orange pretends to be Bright Spark. * Orange: (imitating Bright Spark's accent) Behold! I'm Bright Spark! The greatest scientist that has ever existed! Fear me! * Quick Pea: Stop right there, Bright Spark! I'm Green Shadow from the Locked Room Gang! And I'm here to stop your evil plans! * Color Brush: (imitating Fork-bot's robotic voice) You'll never stop us. We're too powerful and dangerous! * Quick Pea: You can't run from me! Orange, Color Brush and Quick Pea start chasing each other around the room, bumping into more things in the process. * Quick Pea: I'm gonna stop you, Bright Spark! * Orange: Never! *Kernely: *to herself* What am I supposed to do? How do I stop them? They never obey me... They continue to run around, playing. * Kernely: Careful... don't... Quick Pea pushes Color Brush, and he ends up crashing into a table, breaking it. * Kernely: Break anything... The three kids stop when they see they've broken the table. * Color Brush: Oops... * Quick Pea: That wasn't supposed to happen... *Kernely: Okay, I've had enough! Stop running around like this! If you continue, then you'd end up breaking more things. *Quick Pea: Never fear! We can fix this! *Kernely: What? *Orange: Yeah! Time to be carpenters! *Kernely: Carpenters? Quick Pea, Orange and Color Brush come to the broken table. * Quick Pea: Hammer? * Color Brush: Hammer. (gives him a hammer) * Orange: Hammer? * Color Brush: Hammer. (gives him a hammer) Hammer? (realizes no one is giving him a hammer) Hammer! (grabs the hammer himself) Suddenly, the three kids start making lots of noise while they're "repairing" the table. *Kernely: Now you're making it worse! When the three kids finish, they realize they've just made an odd-looking thing of wooden pieces and nails. * Orange: Uh... that doesn't look like a table. * Color Brush: We were making a table? * Quick Pea: Someone needs to put this thing out of its misery. * Orange: I guess we're not that good at carpentry after all. * Quick Pea: Meh, we're gonna be superheroes anyway. *Kernely: Y'know what? I'll fix the table. Kernely attempts to fix the table. (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM!